Lucy Ripley
You may be looking for the original Lucy Ripley. '' '''Lucy Ripley' was the name and identity adopted by Mara in 1983. She is the next reincarnation after Sarah Vernon and the most recent reincarnation prior to Audrey Parker. Background Lucy came to Haven in 1983 for reasons unknown, presumably by a random event just like Sarah before her and Audrey after her. She can be distinguished by her shoulder-length brown hair and a locket she wore with her initials L.R. carved in it. When she came to Haven, she had the memories of the real Lucy Ripley. In the course of time she found out about this and went to pay the woman a visit. They met and talked about their secret. They agreed that the real Lucy would only talk about this with whoever Lucy would become next. After Lucy left, a man (Simon Crocker) came to speak with the real Lucy. Sometime during her stay in Haven, she met James Cogan, aka The Colorado Kid, who came to Haven looking for his mother Sarah Vernon. He would help her with cases alongside Detective Garland Wuornos, whom Lucy dated briefly. She had known about the "solution" that stated killing the person she loved most would end the Troubles forever. She nearly killed James on the beach, but found that she could not do it. Lucy then properly met a time-travelling Nathan Wuornos, who told her before James' death that he had to die and there was nothing they could do to stop it. They both watched as Dave Teagues murdered James on the beach, shortly before Nathan disappeared. Lucy is said to have cried for the first time. James had a wife named Arla, who was distraught upon hearing of James' death. Lucy deduced that bringing James into the Barn would bring him back to life, but upon finding out that Arla's Trouble had motivated her to murder people, Lucy lied to Arla and brought James in without her. James was healed, while Lucy was reset into Audrey Parker. She also had known Duke when he was only 8 years old. He stands beside her on the photo of the Colorado Kid and she someday gave him her locket. Duke can´t remember anything from this time. "Resurfacing" Also during her stay she encountered James Garrick, a Troubled man who moves so fast it makes him invisible and can't touch anything. During one of his "seizures" he broke some glass that cut her on her foot. Audrey has the same scar as Lucy has. "Real Estate" Through flashbacks, she is shown working with James Cogan to help the Holloway family. However, she comes too late to save the wife and the daughters who are left alone and killed after the father is presumed missing. What really happened was that he became one with the house. He left a note saying "This is all your fault", blaming Lucy for the death of his wife and daughters. She eventually traps him in the house and she escapes so he can't hurt someone else, or so she thought. "Burned" When it was time for her to go by the use of The Barn, she refused to go, forcing her to flee. She almost made it out of Haven but somehow The Guard caught her, and forced her into The Barn. This caused the Troubles to stop and make The Barn with Lucy inside disappear. "Morbidity" Lucy had helped a girl named Eve with her dancing bear trouble that was connected with the loss of her father. When Audrey shows up to help her, Eve calls Lucy Audrey's mom and shows Audrey a photograph of a Eve at 10 years old standing with Lucy. Appearances Season One *"Welcome to Haven" (photograph) *"Butterfly" (photograph) *"Harmony" (mentioned) *"As You Were" (mentioned) Season Two *"The Tides That Bind" (mentioned) *"Business As Usual" (mentioned & photograph) Season Three *"301" (mentioned) *"Over My Head" *"Real Estate" *"Magic Hour: Part 1" (mentioned) *"Burned" (mentioned) *"Reunion" (mentioned) Season Four *"The New Girl" (photograph) *"When the Bough Breaks" (mentioned) Season Five *"See No Evil" (mentioned) *"Morbidity" (mentioned & photograph) *"Reflections" (photograph) *"Chosen" (mentioned & photograph) *"Just Passing Through" Category:Colorado Kid photograph Category:The Mysterious Woman Category:Haven residents Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Character pages Category:From Another World Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters - minor